New Years
by LittleDraco
Summary: It is the first New Years since the curse has broken and what do they do?


It was New Year's Eve in Storybrooke and people were planning there nigh, this will be the first new Years since the curse had been broken and Emma had an idea planed.

Earlier that evening Emma talked to Regina about what would have usually been done in Storybrooke for the last twenty eight years, but Regina did let anyone have fun so they really never done anything.

After some planning for the night Emma had planned her own secret New Year's plan, but need Regina for the plan, the big question was, will Regina help. Since Emma had her magic she had earned many things.

Regina and Emma had planned a street party in the main corner and loud music, to the food that would be served, to the entertainment, but there wasn't really that much to do when magic was involved.

Belle had surprisingly convinced Gold to put on a small harmless magic show for the young kids. The even bigger surprise was Gold actually liked seeing the kids so happy form the magic.

It also was a full moon and Ruby was in Wolf form, but happily joined the party without any problems, Ruby was just glad that she finally had control over the wolf form. Ruby sat there letting young kids play, climb and pat her like she was some house dog. It made kids happy and she knew she wasn't going to hurt them.

As it was near eleven, and the last hour of the year, Emma and Regina got together as Emma wanted to explain something to the Mayor.

"This is probley a stupid question but, have you ever heard of fireworks? Emma asked as Regina gave her a look that easily read "I'm not stupid we had fireworks back at the Enchanted Forest" But really replied "yea we had them back in the Enchanted forest, but I looked it up after you left earlier and there a lot harder together and it takes a lot more planning" Emma turned to Regina and pulled her to some were more privet to talk because of the loud music that was currently playing.

As Emma asked "I was actually thinking that we do the fireworks together this year, now that we have magic here in Storybrooke its easier and cheaper and we control how long it can go for" Regina gave Emma a smile but was impressed by the idea she gave.

"I suggest at midnight we stand somewhere high and do it from there" Regina asked as Emma looked around, noticing the only thing big enough was the clock tower and pointed "how about from the clock tower?"

"I like you're thinking Swan" the two women parted ways until it was ten two midnight.

Emma didn't want to ruin the surprise but had to get away from her Parents and Henry was almost asleep standing next to her with his head on her shoulder. Emma noticed Regina was already in the tower and had to get away.

"I got to go do something" and ran for it not letting Henry fall to the ground.

As she ran up the stairs in the clock tower Emma could hear Regina "we got two minutes, how are we going to do this?" she asked Emma replied looking out of the window.

"Fireworks were never really planed out they just let them go so I guess we just do the ones that would look cool."

Regina then bent down and picked up a microphone she had set up as Emma got herself ready.

"Citizens of Storybrooke" Regina called out of the tower as the music dies down and the attention was on her." Regina looked at the clock and started the countdown

"10... 9.." as soon as Regina got to 8 everyone else was counting down and this was the time to put down the microphone as Emma took her place next to Regina.

"3...2...1..." the moment the number one was called out Emma and Regina raised their hands as there firework show had begun.

Every colour was seen, yellow purple, green, blue, even the ones that whistled and Regina even made a few brown that to a surprise could be seen in the night.

There display ended after about half an hour with an extra-large display that read

"HAPPY NEW YEAR STORYBROOKE"

Emma and Regina could see the look on Henrys face, He was happy by far as well as seeing both of his mother's getting along.

Behind Henry they could see both of Emma's parents as well as the rest of the town.

Emma walked down to her family and decided it was time to go home, instead of leaving Regina alone Emma called out for her "Regina, I don't want you to spend tonight alone so, want to come over, you will have your family?" Regina was a little surprised but excepted the offer as she caught up and placed an arm around Henry as they all walked home leaving the party.

This was defiantly going to be the start of a good and interesting year.

**Disclaimer: I won noting of once and never will **

**Any Reviews are always thanked **

**Happy New Year guys I have just under Half an hour until the midnight Fireworks and hope you all have a great night and good luck with each of your lives as another year is about to begin. **


End file.
